Dark Vengance
by Febuary
Summary: The man that raped Lisa is back can Jackson save her. Warning Rape is contained in story
1. Chapter 1

Dark Vengeance

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the stories they were in

Two years had past since Jackson Rippner had hijacked the red eye Lisa Reisert had become stronger since then. She was her own boss now for the hotel. After the CEO of the hotel Chain heard what she had done saving many lives and fighting off two terrorists. She was confident and even beginning to heal again.

Jackson had disappeared somewhere within the prison system and there was never another trail. Not that Lisa minded she didn't think she could ever be in the same room as Jackson with out feeling some sort of sickness. He was the one man she had let in after she had been raped several years ago. The scar still reminded her everyday of what she had lost and what she had gained. It was funny how she only had one little scar on her when there were so many on the inside.

She didn't think she could ever trust anyone again. In the months that had passed she decided she was better off alone. At least with herself there were no trust issues or pain. She cried less every night and she even began to go out more. Weather it was a movie or a cup of coffee. She would relax around other people never talking to anyone outside her family or work she was a very close knit person.

One night she was up late working on a few projects when she was on her way home. The parking lot was quiet and the security guard was watching a late night crime investigation show. She waved to him as she walked to her car.

She got in and was soon on her way. She couldn't decide if she wanted to stop by the local market and pick up a tub of Rocky road or just go straight home. She pulled to a stop at a red light and turned to her radio looking for a nice tune to get her home.

The light turned green and she didn't notice for a second looking back up she drove and went on her way. She took a quick look in her rear view mirror hopping she had not blocked anyone behind her. The car behind her didn't seem to mind as she looked to see two teen aged girls rocking out in there car.

She turned the mirror a bit and jumped in her seat seeing two green eyes staring back at her. They weren't just any green eyes either they were his. Richard Finks eyes the man who had rapped her all those years ago. But he was in prison. Before she could react Richard cauked the trigger on his gun and said, "Keep going Lisa,"

Frightened she looked away from the rear view mirror and continued to drive. Richard had greasy blonde hair that he had pulled back into a pony tail. He was clean shaven in a blue shirt and black jeans.

All Lisa could think was she had to get out of here but he had a gun. What was she gonna do. Calming herself she realized she'd just have to wait for her opening. Richard kept the gun at the back of her head and she drove out of town. He didn't say much only that she should turn left or right. Finally they pulled out into the middle of no where. There was a little barn all by itself that looked like it hadn't been used for years.

"Lisa turn off the car and get out," said Richard leaning forward in his seat.

Lisa didn't make any move to shut off the car or get out. She wasn't gonna die out her or let him do whatever else he had in mind. "No," said Lisa "You can take any of my money or whatever else you want but I will not shut this car off and I will not get out,"

Richard wasn't to happy about Lisa's refusal to cooperate. "I don't want things you dumb bitch," Angered he shot the stereo just next to her. In her mind she was strong and able to say no but hearing the gun go off chilled her to the bone and she turned off the car and got out. Richard kept the gun on her as he got out.

"Take off your clothes now," said Richard.

Lisa freaked she couldn't just stand there let him do this to her again she wouldn't. She'd rather die. Without caring she ran for it. Surprised Richard fired at her legs. He missed twice but on the third time got her calf. She fell down to the floor. The head light of her car were still on blinding her as she cried out in pain and squirmed on the floor.

Richard put his gun in his belt loop and ran to her. He pulled her off her stomach and onto her back, "Yah stupid bitch just can't learn to do as your told,"

"Screw you," spat Lisa with all her force she tried to scratch his eyes out while kicking. Richard back handed her and she fell silent in pain.

"Damn that Jackson fella sure got you riled up think you can fight me. Ha he's a punk compared to me you dumb bitch. You may have hurt him but your daddy aint here to save your pretty ass,"

Lisa cried out with tears in her eyes. He leaned in and tried to kiss her. He got her nose and pulled back holding tight to her arms, "See Jackson should have realized your ass was mine taken in full. I paid the last freaking seven years for you. Thought I'd face the full ten you were stupid. I knew and I swore if you went to the police I'd come and get you and fuck you up. Well here I am keeping my word slut,"

Richard pulled at her shirt and Lisa screamed out," Nooooooooo please NOOOOOO kill me just don't do that don't,"

"Don't worry Lisa I'll kill you once I'm done with you and they'll have to use dental records just to find your ass."

Richard went to pull at her pants as she screamed out and coaked on her tears. All of a sudden someone came up from behind Richard and smacked him across the head with a shovel. Richard rolled his eyes back and fell on Lisa unconscious. Lisa screamed out having his weight on her.

Jackson Rippner stood above her in the head lights. He reached down and picked Richard's body off her. He threw it to the side and kicked it spitting on it. Then reaching down he grabbed Lisa. She screamed out fearing he was gonna kill her. This was the worst day of her life. Both her attackers were trying to kill her.

Jackson threw her over his shoulder and took her to his car. He ripped his shirt and tied it around her leg to stop the bleeding. Then he put her in the front seat buckling her in before shutting the door and going back for Richard.

Panicking and in so much pain Lisa tired to get the seat belt off but it had some sort of locking device on it and her door went over. Jackson carried Richards body over to his trunk and threw him in slamming it shut. He ran around the car and Lisa screamed as he got in.

He just groaned turning his car on. She tried to fight him scratching and punching at him. He blocked her attacks and told her to stop," If you don't stop I can't drive you to the hospital and you might lose the freaking leg so stop it Leese."

Lisa didn't believe him trying to get free. He sped up the car and drove at the full legal limit weaving in and out of lanes and Lisa stopped holding onto the car door she was afraid he was gonna crash and kill them all.

He turned a sharp corner and she hit the car door. Then speeding faster and faster he pulled into a hospital emergence lot. Stooping the car just outside the doors. He practically jumped out of the running to get a wheel chair. He grabbed one as one of the guards came out and said," Sir you can't park here,"

"I'm not," said Jackson frustrated. He pulled open Lisa's door and she tried to hit him as he undid her seat belt and she cried out for help. Jackson put her in the wheel chair as the officer ran up to them. "What's going on here,"

"Take her," said Jackson "She's got a calf bullet wound to the left leg and lost about a pint of blood. She's A- don't screw it up,"

"What," said the officer as Jackson shut his door and slide over the hood. He got into his car and drove off. Lisa watched in shock as she was in the hospital parking lot. The officer confused grabbed her wheel chair and ran her in.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the things they were in

Richard felt like he had been hit by a truck as he woke up. Everything was so hazy and he wondered if he was drunk. There had been a few times he'd been drunk and woken up who knows where and when.

As he started to gain sight of things he realized this was not one of those times. A bright blinding light was shinning on his face and he was duck tapped to a metal chair that seemed to be bolted to the cement floor. He had duck tap covering his mouth. He was shocked fearing something horrible was happening to him.

Looking around to his left he saw a tray of surgical equipment and other devices he didn't even recognize. His eyes went wide with shock as he saw all this. Where was he and what was happening to him.

A calm smooth voice broke his thoughts of terror, "Richard Simon Fink…."

Richard looked all around trying to see who was speaking. The light was so blinding bit he saw a shadow on the floor. It seemed to be coming behind him. He saw shadow smoke as the man seemed to be smoking.

If he could speak Richard would have asked what was going on and who was doing this to him, but he couldn't.

"How did it feel…." said the mysterious voice, "How did it feel to take someone's whole life without even killing them…

Richard tried to turn and see the man but couldn't turn far enough. He saw the shadow figure take another puff of his cigarette. Richard tried to moan from the tap. Tried to speak tried to beg.

The smoke was no longer just in the shadow as if flew passed his face. The mysterious man crouched down whispering into Richard's Ear, "How did it feel to have complete power over Lisa… to see the fear in her eyes and see the pain. The pleading the begging the will to survive. To scar her inside and outside. To rip her from her world,'

Lisa… this was about Lisa that good for nothing slut that had turned him in for having a little fun with her. She'd stolen 7 years of his life for just one night. Now he remembered he was gonna mess with her again and then kill her to make her pay for what she had done, but something had happened. Richard couldn't believe this…

The man behind him ripped off the tap from Richards mouth. Then he whispered again, "And why on earth would you try to do it all again,"

"That Bitch deserves to be dead she took 7 years of my life. I had a wife and kids and just because I got a little fresh with her she ruined everything,"

"I see…." said the voice taking a puff of smoke.

"Who the f… are you and what's with all this," complained Richard

The man sighed and said, "You can call me Jackson for as long as you have left,"

"Jackson…." said Richard trying to think of where he had heard that name before and then he remembered. " Oh the sissy boy who got his but kicked by Lisa's dad,"

"Hmp If you'd like to put it that way." said Jackson

"Ha your just pissed cause you didn't have the power to do what I did," said Richard.

"Oh yes your right I don't have the power to do something like you no… I can't hurt dear Lisa anymore and I fear I regret ever messing with her. But that's because I guess you can say I've fallen in love,"

"Ha… that bitch ain't worth a penny and she'll never love you," said Richard, "She's cold as ice the whole time I was doing her she just froze there like an ice cube,"

Tilting his head Jackson believe he had heard enough. With a switch he flipped the switch on his controller and the lights went out.

"Hey… what are we doing going to bed… ha, ha no offence pretty boy I don't swing that way,"

Without another word Jackson put his cigarette out in Richard's arm. He screamed out in pain. "Ahh you son of a bitch,"

"Shhhhhh….now is the time for silence Richard," said Jackson "I want you to concentrate hard on all that I do to you. Have it engraved as you last memories. For you see when I'm done with you there will only be ash. Ash like the piece of dirt you are….

"Hey it wasn't my fault I told you it was hers all hers,"

"No Richard it was yours…. And always will be no matter what you say or think you will die understanding that all I do to you is because of what you did. And when you take your last begging breath I want you to think of Lisa. I want you to take a sliver of joy knowing that your death will allow her some piece of mind and that someday she will dance upon the dirt of you. Yes you…. Richard Simon Fink


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the things they were in.

Lisa woke up in the late morning almost around noon. She had had a tough night having a bullet removed from her leg. It still hurt like hell but the pain killers did help. Her mouth felt dry as she sat up. Her father was sitting beside her as she had slept. He had been so worried when the doctors had called.

However Lisa was going to be okay her she would not loose her leg and she had some blood transferred. When she woke up her father hugged her and asked what had happened. She thought back to last nights events and told him that she had been attacked and saved. However she didn't say by who.

For some reason she didn't know why it all seemed so unbelievable. The same man that had tried to kill her had saved her. It didn't make any sense and for a moment of two she wondered if she even exaggerated it. The police came in after he father had a talk with her and she told them all the same story. That she had been attacked by Richard Fink and almost killed until someone had saved her.

The police wrote down the report and then they told her that her car had been found off high way 178. It had been set on fire and a body was recovered but they weren't able to identify it. It seemed the teeth were missing and the bones had been shattered. They would try to do a DNA test but they were unsure if they would get any results.

They left her alone and her father encouraged her to get some rest while he talked to the police and saw if he could get her checked out today. Lisa laid in bed for a few moments thinking to herself. She turned from her bed wanting to stand up. She grabbed her bag of liquid that was attached to her arm and walked over to the window. The sun was so bright today. It made her almost want to cry.

Last night when she had feared she was going to die for some reason the sun had popped into her mind. She wondered if she would die and never see the day again. She worked so much these days that she hadn't really been outside during the day. It looked nice out and she could see birds.

Looking down she could see the parking lot. There were tons of cars everywhere but one stood out to her. It was the car from last night Jackson's car. The windows were tinted so she couldn't see in but she wondered if he was in there right now looking up at her.  
She felt odd inside. Normal when she though of Jackson she thought of hate and rage. Of feeling helpless and weak almost afraid. Yet as she looked down at the car now she felt calm weather it was the pain killers or the events of last night she no longer felt rage toward Jackson or even hate only confusion and many many questions. Like why…

One of the nurses came into the room carrying a big pile of flowers. She saw Lisa and she quickly put them down on the table, "Now… now Miss Reisert you mustn't be up and about so soon. I know you may feel okay but that's just the pain killers you really need to stay off you leg and get some rest or it might get infected.

"Oh said Lisa looking away from the window. "Sorry,"

"That's okay now come on," said the nurse helping Lisa back to the bed and tucking her in.

Lisa sighed and looked at the flowers, "Whose are those,"

"Why there yours some nice man just delivered them said it was for you hoping you'd get better soon," said the Nurse picking them up and moving them closer. Setting them right next to Lisa on the table beside the bed.

"What did the man look like," said Lisa

"Uh… well he was… he was nice but well that's the oddest thing I just can't recall," said the nurse

"Oh…."said Lisa think it must have been Jackson he could probably sneak in and out without anyone noticing. But again why would he send her flowers what was he thinking what did he want….

Lisa felt tied and laid back in her bed. She thought about everything that had gone on and wondered if the body was that of Richard Fink… and if so…. Could she thank Jackson…

Out in the car Jackson sat listening to the nurses hum as she left the room. He had sent Lisa some flowers. He had bugged it so he could hear all that went on in the room and make sure no one bothered his beloved. He also had to make sure the police bought the story.

With in the hour they would be called and the body would be identified as some kid from a local gang. They would find it would lead to a group who had liked to highjack cars and usually kill them. They'll probably write it off thinking Lisa under the stress had only imagined Richard Fink. After all on of his old buddies was now posing as Richard Fink and getting arrested some where. It worked well for them as they had to spy on a certain prison and had needed a cover.

All together Lisa would be safe and he would make sure of that. Even if she hated him he would make sure she was okay. Before had all been business. He had had to shut himself off and prove to his superiors that he had tried to kill her. Not that the job had gone wrong. Jackson smiled everyone thought it was an assassination attempt gone wrong but indeed it was just meant to be a nudge for the politician. If his bosses had wanted him dead he would have indeed been dead. Instead he was reconsidering some issues he had overlooked when he thought he was untouchable.

Jackson sat back in the car and listened to Lisa's breathing and felt a little sleepy himself. He had been up late last night killing Fink. He'd never heard a guy scream so much. He wondered if it would ever make Lisa happy to know that he regretted everything he did until his last breath. He knew he regretted everything he had done to Lisa


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the things they were in.

Lisa was released form the hospital the next day. She was given anti-biotic's and crutches. She was to check back within a week to make sure it was healing nicely. Her father wanted her to come and stay home with him. He said that he didn't like to think of her sitting alone at home with her injury.

Lisa was stubborn though she told her father that she wanted to remain independent. Injury or no injury she would do just fine. She had some vacation leave from work so she really didn't need to get out. If she really needed anything she promised her dad that she would call him right away.

Her father was reluctant but knew it was useless to fight with his daughter when she was set in her ways. He helped her inside her apartment and made sure her cell phone was charged than he left her locking the door behind him. Lisa sat in front or her TV and turned it on. No more than 5 minutes had passed when her phone rang.

It was her mother. Her father no doubt had called her to say she was home. For almost an hour she talked to Lisa and swore she would come down to help her around the house until she was better. Like her father Lisa told her told her she was fine and that if she really needed anything she would call her right away.

As she hung up the phone she thought it was at least nice thinking that her mother and Father would help her but she knew she needed to be strong. It would be all to easy for her to rely on them. She knew that if she started she didn't think she'd be able to stop.

A movie came on and she watched that as she sat on her couch she realized she needed to use the rest room. It was funny how she tried to get up with her crutches he was still not quiet used to them and it took her several minutes to get up. She moved to the bathroom and was shocked to see there was a bar next to the toilet.

Her first thought was her father had done it. He was always changing things around with his free time and he did love to build. Either way it was nice. She put her weight on it as she hopped over to it.

When she was done she realized she was hungry. As she made her way to the kitchen she realized she was suppose to have gone grocery shopping. She didn't have anything in her fridge or cupboards. She was suppose to have gone shopping in the morning or her accident. She had even figured she would go to the corner market to get some rocky road and maybe some other things. She was about to give in and call her dad when she took a look at her kitchen.

Normally it was messy with dishes and left over food she hadn't thrown away. Yet the counter was completely clean. The dishes were all washed and put away. Again she thought it was her dad though she had never seen him so clean.  
Looking in the cupboards they were stocked with all her favorite food and the fridge was too. In the freezer there were three quarts of rocky road. Now something was seriously wrong. Her dad loved her but he didn't know all this stuff about her. He was always asking her what she liked cause he couldn't remember. On the counter was a package wrapped in bows and with her name on it. Only it said Leese.

Jackson….thought Lisa. He had been in her house…For a moment she considered calling the police. But what was she gonna say. Jackson who had saved her life the other day had broke into her house and cleaned it and restocked her food. Oh quickly lock him up he's gone mad.

For several seconds she stood in the kitchen thinking on what she was gonna do. However the pretty package on the table kept getting her attention. She quickly unwrapped it to find three things. One of her favorite movies. A number to a Chinese restaurant and a text messaging cell phone. On the phone it said. Anything…

She put all the stuff down really confused. She wondered if Jackson had hit her head or something. He was doing all these things nice things not Jackson like things. What was she suppose to do… Here was the man who had tried to kill her an assassinate a guest at her hotel.

Upset and frustrated she took the text messenger in her hand and wrote him right away. Asking him, "What are you up to? What do you want from me?"

Lisa figured he would take a few minutes if not longer to reply. She grabbed a clean spoon and some rocky road. Sure he could have poisoned it but at this point she didn't freaking care. She stuck the spoon in and grabbed a big scoop and let it melt in her mouth. It tasted so good.

The text messenger beeped and she picked it up. He had replied that fast. He said, "Whatever you want," and "To see you happy,"

Holding the text messenger tight she was in shock. Not just because of her answers but what she feared it all meant. Could it be true…. Has Jackson fallen in love with her…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the things they were in.

Lisa didn't believe a word of what he wrote but she'd humor him and believe for a second that those were the things he wanted. "Alright,' she typed, "If what you say is true than it would make me really, really happy if you would just disappear from my life and leave me and everyone I know alone.  
Then opening her cupboard she took out her trash and threw the phone away. Grabbing her tub of rocky road she hopped about the kitchen grabbing one crutch she made it to the couch and watched some TV.  
"No sooner had she had her third bite of ice cream did she hear a voice, 'That wasn't very nice.  
Jumping out of her couch she tripped trying to look all around. Her good knee hurt as she tried to fall on it. Then she looked around to see Jackson in her living room with a bag of stuff.  
"How did you get into my house," What are you doing here,' said Lisa grabbing her crutch.  
Jackson ignored her hostility and made his way to the kitchen putting the stuff down. "Well I made a key of course. I figured it would be quicker than picking your lock every time. I would have been here sooner but I had to get some stuff that needed to be super fresh….  
Lisa couldn't believe him just walking in her house like he lived here so calm and collected. He was a psycho." GET OUT GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT. I'LL CALL THE POLICE."  
"Hmmm…" said Jackson thinking.  
Lisa smiled thinking he must have realized she wouldn't except his company. Then he wiped the smile off her face saying," Should I make a soup or salad first,"  
"WHAT…. JUST MOVE IT," said Lisa getting to her foot she grabbed her crutch and hopped over to her phone. It was dead.  
Jackson came around the kitchen counter into the living room and Lisa balanced on one foot. She was prepared to smash his brains in with her crutch if he came any closer.  
He ignored her picking up her ice cream, "You can have some of this later first you need some real food in you. It's not good to come off hospital food onto ice cream,"  
"I mean it get out of my apartment or I'll bash your brains in," said Lisa  
"Hmm… ah yes I can see it now Leese," said Jackson putting the ice cream away. He got out a pan and pot. "Trained in 347 different techniques of physical and mental attack but I was outdone by the crutch. I admit I have never been trained to take on a wounded angry woman and waving crutch. But I think I might just pull it off it I give it a second."  
"Are you mocking me," said Lisa who wouldn't take him laughing at her expense,"  
"No dear I'm simply asking you to put the crutch down. Have some wine and my famous spaghetti and relax with a nice bath."  
"You think I'd eat with you… have you hit your head somewhere or did you just space you tried to kill me and my father,"  
Jackson went serious for a second, "That was business Lisa," his blue eyes looked at hers from across the room and she felt weird, "I swear to you I will let no harm come to you and never try to hurt you ever again,"  
Lisa didn't know what to say lowing her crutch and staring at him. "Please Lisa go sit down and rest. I promise that after dinner I will clean up and leave for the night. I won't touch you or ask you to do anything more than let me take care of you,"  
Lisa felt confused she didn't know what to think or say. He seemed so honest but he was Jackson, "Alright but once dinner is done you will leave for good,"  
"For the night," corrected Jackson  
"For good," said Lisa determined he was to understand.  
"For the night,"  
"For good," said Lisa  
"For tonight we are having a nice salad with carrots and onions. I also am going to make my famous garlic bread and special sauce,"  
"Jackson," said Lisa  
"Leese," said Jackson  
"Grrrrr," said Lisa groaning he was so stubborn and she didn't want to bother any more. She got to the couch and collapsed thinking it looked like she was having spaghetti tonight and she hopped that he could at least cook.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the things they were in.

All together the dinner wasn't that bad. In fact Lisa found she enjoyed all of it. She was almost tempted to take seconds but this was Jackson she was dealing with. She didn't want to send him any mixed messages like he was sending her. She wanted to make sure he knew he was not wanted and to get out at once.

After dinner instead of leaving right away he did dishes. Lisa was about to argue that she didn't care and he should just get out but standing on her feet for about 30 minutes and having to put them all away just didn't seem to great. So she let him wash the dishes. As he did so he hummed to himself and Lisa found herself still in shock. Jackson could hum. It almost made him seem somewhat human.

When he was finished with the dishes and everything was put away Lisa expected Jackson to come up with some other reason why he should probably stay. Instead he gathered his things said goodnight and left before Lisa had time to get herself turned around him.

For a few minutes Lisa just sat there on her couch thinking about all that had happened to her that night and in the past few days. It was all so confusing. Lisa turned off her TV. Hopped across the floor and into the bathroom she got changed with some effort and found her way into the bed room. Her Queen-sized bed was always pushed up to the wall so she could lay against it. Ever since she could remember she always needed to lean against something while she slept. Weather it was a pillow or the wall.

She turned off her light and slowly crawled into bed where she laid on her side and fell asleep. Through a foot of wall on the other side of Lisa in the next apartment Jackson laid in her side with his bed pushed against the wall. The room was set up for sound and he fell asleep once he heard Lisa's breathing slow.

The next morning before the sun was up Jackson woke up stretched made his bed and began his exercises, four hundred crunches, three hundred push ups, and his morning run. He knew the neighbor hood fairly well by now having lived in the apartment complex for two months. Most of the neighbors new him and noticed him as the kind and friendly neighbor.

It was funny how Lisa didn't recognize him still after all this time. It was true he had stocked her before for a job and didn't notice but he thought she would at least have some feeling this time. After his run he helped an elderly woman into the elevator with her groceries. Then he went to his apartment showered and got all clean. He shaved and dressed in a black muscle shirt and tan pants.

Then entering his well stocked kitchen he began to cook breakfast and squeeze fresh oranges. He made quiet a breakfast. Using his key to Lisa's apartment he set up everything on her table even some flowers he had in his fridge to keep them fresh. Finally he went to go wake his sleeping beauty and welcome her into what was turning out to be a great day.

Jackson entered her room and then was about to move call out her name when he stopped. Something didn't seem right to him. No something seemed very wrong. Weather it was her position or her breathing Jackson took out his gun. He slowly approached the bed and said. Leese….

There was no motion and nothing moved he slowly pulled the blankets off her and instead of Lisa he found a rather large explosive. Most would run for there lives and hope to escape the blast but Jackson didn't want to risk detonating it. Instead he stood completely still and examine all he could from his position.

After several seconds he determined it was a word activated bomb. He'd actually used many of these in some of the work he had done. The bomb was usually triggered by a familiar word or phrase to the target. With great concentration he slowly approached the bomb and within minutes he had opened the bomb shell and gotten inside he was able to deactivate it and looked to see that the word was Lisa.

It amazed him someone whoever it had been had no doubt been a professional. Perhaps trying to kill him. They had gotten past him but had only failed to realize Jackson called his beloved Leese and not Lisa.

Anger filled Jackson and he was seriously upset. He didn't like to mix business with pleasure. Even stopping himself from really caring about Lisa until the job was over. He didn't like to get personal. A job was a job. Whoever had taken Lisa was making this personal and when thing got personal to Jackson it meant no one was safe.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N -So one of my biggest hobbies ever is like watching movies. I decided to start a movie review site and I've been tinkering with that but today I decided to update on both my stories so I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own these character or the things they were in.

Lisa's arm was broken and she was in horrible pain. She had been sleeping in her bed when all of a sudden she had heard a noise. He first thoughts were Jackson had come into her room and he was going to rape her. Instead it seemed to be tree men dressed in all black. Before she could do anything they had gagged her and taken her from her bed. She was shoved in a bag carried out to the elevator.

She kicked about as best she could trying to get out but she wasn't able to. She felt herself thrown into the back of a trunk and the door was slammed down on her arm. It snapped her arm and she yelled muffled in pain. The person trying to shut her in opened the trunk door kicked the rest of her in and slammed the door shut. She was in so much pain and running out of air that she didn't know where they were driving.

She was dragged out of the trunk eventually. Pulled out of the bag and stabbed with a needle. She passed out within second and was put on oxygen and then she was stuffed into a box that was shipped onto a plane.

Over 18 hours later she awoke in a cage somewhere. Here arm had been bandaged and her leg readied. She was naked and in chains. She had a collar around her neck and chains around her arm. She was in so mush pain a so drowsy she looked around to see she was hanging several feet off the ground.

For several hours she just laid there catching a fever. Someone came in when the sun had gone down. A young man that looked at least two years younger than her. He was dressed in facey clothes and had golden rings. He looked at her with calculated brown eyes and then said something in a language she could not understand. Several people rushed into the room and she was taken from the room.

For days she fought with a high fever. Coming in and out of consciousness. She tossed and turned in a large bed. A man held her sometimes and fed her food. The man with the brown eyes. He watched her almost amused. She called out for her father for anyone to help her. The man quieted her with kissing her lips. She fell asleep in his arms.

On day she woke and he was kissing her and making love to her. She tried to push him off her and scream. She was so weak she passed out again. Several more times this happened and she began to believe it was a dream.

Finally over a week later the fever broke and Lisa began to regain consciousness. At one point she awoke in the early morning. She stumbled out of bed falling of her bad foot and hurting her arm.  
"Where am I…" said Lisa as if someone would answer her. She was in a large decorated room with classical pictures and many things. Lisa hobbled along thirsty. She found a sink and drank over and over again. Slowly she woke fully and began to panic. A young woman entered the room.

She was dressed in a maids outfit," Where am I, who are you," demanded Lisa losing it she backing herself against the wall and holding a candle stick holder. "Is this Jackson's idea of a joke,"

The woman spoke in what seemed like Russian of German and ran out of the room. Lisa fell on her but confused and scared. Where was she. how did she get here, how was she going to get home,"

An older man with a big mustache walked in he look at her and shook his head," Now, now Miss Lisa you must stay in bed you could get sick again and this would make the master very unpleased. We all don't want that to happen so please get up,"

The man walked to her and Lisa held the candle stick tighter, "Who are you, where am I, don't come any closer,"

"Miss Lisa please don't make me have to get you up. You are grown up and can do so on your own. If you climb back into bed I will tell you what I can,"

Lisa would not move. How could she know if she could trust this man. Several seconds past and Lisa looked at the sadness in the man's eyes behind him was the maid from earlier. Lisa got up slowly and hobbled to the bed.

Once inside the bed the man took the candle stick from her, "My name is Sven I am the care taker of this floor and this is Ada she is your personal maid,"

"Personal maid… I don't understand," said Lisa, "Is this Jackson's place.

"No…"said Sven this house is just one of the masters many.

"Master," said Lisa

"Yes… you are now one of his…." Sven hesitated as if he did not want to say. Then he rolled his eyes thinking, "You are one of his Pleasured Companions,"

"Pleasured Companions who is he,"

"I am not allowed to call him by name as are none of us. Even you must prefer to him as master," said Sven.

"I will not," said Lisa," I'm an American born free to do as I please say as I please…as long as it doesn't break any laws,"

"Well you are no longer and American…from now on you are property of the master," said Sven

"Oh no…said Lisa refusing this. She went to get out of bed and Sven stood in her way.

"You must rest," said Sven, "Tonight you dine with the master,"

"I don't dine with anyone….." said Lisa. Jackson popped into her head with his spaghetti dinner but she did not mention this, "I'm going home and if you or anyone else tried to stop me I'll have you arrested,"

Sven sighed and took out a gun. Lisa saw it an pulled back, "What are you doing,"

"I'm sorry but you leave me no choice," said Sven

"No wait," said Lisa putting her hand up but he pulled the trigger and a small dart came out. It hit her and she passed out.

"I hate new companions," said Sven, " They never listen to me,"

Ada nodded behind him before the two left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I thought I was gonna just do two chapter 1 in each story but then I got this idea in mind and I couldn't stop.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the things they are in.

Thunder rumbling woke Lisa from her sleep. She was sprawled out on the big bed she had woken up on earlier that day. She had hopped that it had all been a nightmare but it was not. Rain poured down heavily as Lisa sat up. She was dressed in a tight fitting black dress with a bow in the back. Her hair was done along with her nails and make up. She wasn't wearing any underwear though and still felt very vulnerable with her broken arm and gun wounded leg.

She rubbed the back of her neck and stretched. The door opened and it was Ada. She was wheeling in an old fashioned wooden wheel chair. She nodded to Lisa and smiled. Lisa would have yelled at her and argued if Ada could have understood her.

Instead she worked with Ada climbing into the chair. The thunder crackled as lighting hit outside. Lisa sighed as Ada pushed her out of the room. In the hallway there were tons of room and it reminded Lisa of the hotel she worked at. She and Ada got into the elevator and within minutes they were heading down another hallway. She was taken in to a large dinning room and there must have been enough food to feed 50 people. Lisa was shocked at all of this.

Ada wheeled her over to one end of the table and then curtsied and left. Lisa was hungry but she was more pissed off. Grumpy from being tossed around and sick. Her eyes were angry as she waited for her so called master to show up so she could rip him a new one.

Several minutes passed and two large doors opened on the other side of the room. Ten people walked in all surrounding a young man with short brown hair and calculated brown eyes. It was the guy she had seen when she was sick. The one who had….Lisa's mind froze as she remembered him touching and kissing her. How she was too weak to fight back. Rage filled her as she screamed out, "Let me out of here right now. ADA, ADA,"

The young man smiled at her yelling and waved for the others to leave. He walked over the room and Lisa tried to move the chair with her one good arm. She was only about to do circles.

"Ah… I see you are finally well my dove," said the master.

"I'm not your dove. This is kidnapping and what you did to me when I was sick that was rape….,"

The man laughed , "I can see why Jackson adored you so much such a spirit you have,"

"You know Jackson did he put you up to this," yelled Lisa "I'll kill that sick bastard,"

"I believe it is a little to late my dove you see he was blown to bits and is no doubt in a much worse place where he belongs,"

"Dead…Jackson's…dead," said Lisa. She pictured him as he was humming over her sink doing dishes. Something in her heart tweaked and she didn't know why…

Tears were falling out as she fought them back as she asked. "What do you want from me,"

"Ha….You of course," said the master stepping closer.

"Why me," said Lisa.

"Because you were the most important thing to Jackson and if he had a heart it would belong to you. I take please in knowing you are mine and that I will do whatever I want to you until you are dead Lisa,"

The master was halfway to her at the middle of the table as Lisa yelled, "Stay away from mee…. Yet she knew none of that would be any good.

The master please with himself continued to walk over to her, "You should eat Lisa and later we shall be together again like we have on so many other occasions. I'm sure you'll add something more to it this time being awake and all."

This man was sicker than Jackson and she was helpless to him. Just then a large flash of lighting hit and a huge roar of thunder filled the air. Some one smashed through big window in the room and fell to the floor.

Both Lisa and her host looked to see Jackson soaking wet getting up from the floor. He ran his hair back through his wet hair as she stood up with only minor cuts.

"Jackson," called Lisa happy really happy for the first time in her life to see him.

"Hey Leese….Adam," said Jackson looking to the master.

The master now know as Adam sneered at Jackson, "I had hopped you were to smart for that bomb. I wanted to torture and kill you myself like you have so many of my comrades,"

"Well it seems you might still get your chance," said Jackson.

"Ready then," said Adam pulling out his sword ready to slash Jackson's pretty face.  
Jackson took out one of his many guns he had with him and pointed at Adam. Both men stood for a second and Adam realizing he had brought a knife to a gun fight yelled out for his men. Jackson put two bullets in his chest and Adam fell back.

Jackson ran over to Lisa who reached out for him," They said you were dead,"

"Oh come on Leese even you know I'm not that easy to get arid off,"

"True," said Lisa… "Now lets get out of here,"

Several men were in the room before they could do anything. Lisa looked at Jackson thinking this wasn't a problem but Jackson didn't look so sure. Lisa whispered to him hoping his expression was only a bluff. "You did plan for this right,"

"Uh not so much as I wanted to find you," said Jackson "You could say I was blinded by my love for you,"

"And you could also say your love isn't gonna get us out of this," whispered Lisa


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:  
I do not own these characters or the things they were in.

Lisa and Jackson must have been surrounded by 20 armed men. Jackson dropped his gun so they wouldn't shoot him right away and so he'd have time to think about what to do. He could no doubt take five or ten cause usually people were bad shots. They'd only hit a leg or an arm nothing major. But with 20 someone was bound to hit his head or something else important and he couldn't risk Lisa getting hurt.

For a moment he looked away from the guns and to his beauty. Even panicked she was breath taking. She was strong and brave even though she had a gun wound and her arm…her arm was broken….

Anger filled Jackson before anyone could move he grabbed a silver serving tray ripping it of the table. Food fell to the floor and the men all looked amused. They were young and there were twenty of them with machine guns. There was only one of him. What could one man do and with a serving tray.

That….was there downfall. See Jackson was covered in a thin layer of bullet proff fabric. It was light and easy but could make a bullet more like a paint ball. With just the sting and a bruise and not the penetrating death.

He may have only had a tray but he only needed it to protect his head. Adam had been rich and the rich don't settle for cheap metal. No they go all out to show there dinner guest, "Yah I'm that rich that even my dinner wear in decked out.

Jackson shielded his face and ran at them. Several men shot off there guns ready to kill him. Bullets bounced off the metal hitting some of the men who weren't wearing bullet proof vests. He took the gun from the dead ones and with it he took every last one of them down.

No Mother F&ers hurt his Lisa and lived to tell about it. No he was elite and they were dead. Happy that he had defeated the enemy and the surprise on Lisa's face was priceless. He knew this was something to tell the grandkids about. He turned to her and said, "So what do you think of my love now Leese."

Lisa was about to answer when Jackson heard a click in his ear. Lisa's face froze. Jackson wondered who was behind him and surprised they hadn't shot yet. He wondered if he would ever see the man behind him.

Slowly the gun moved from the back of his head to the front and Jackson saw Adam. He laughed…Ah yes I have learned from the death of the others, You could shoot in the head but you were ordered to kill all of me and my friends with two bullets to the heart. Ha ha …I've been wearing this stupid vest for years even in the bath. Even when I did your bitch.

Jackson's eyes glared at Adam and a vein in his head was growing. He would kill Adam and burn his body…… No one no one.

Jackson moved forward and Adam pressed the gun harder to his head. "Never in a million years would I have ever thought Jackson Ripner the cold and calculated killer had a heart. I admit she had a nice ass but not worth ……

Jackson was so angry he was going to just swerve to the side and then punch Adam tell he dropped the gun. However a bullet came through the back of Adam's head and just scrapped by Jackson cheek leaving a small trail of blood.

Adam fell to the ground dropping the gun. It went off and hitting Jackson in the leg and he fell to the floor. He wasn't dead but who had shot Adam. Jackson looked across the room and saw Lisa holding a gun. She looked rattled up still holding the gun in Jackson's position.

Jackson wondered for a second if she would shoot him…. Lisa stared at Jackson still holding the gun. Jackson just stared back at her. He smiled and said, "If ever I was to die Lisa… then I'd be honored if it were by your hands…

Lisa's eyes filled with tears and she dropped the gun… She had thought about it because of all that he had done. Even with all this there was just so much hate in her heart. She couldn't take all the vengeance all the dark, dark vengeance and why she was always caught up in it.

First her rape, then the plane, then to get a Jackson… Lisa had had to much excitement in her life… She yelled to Jackson…. "I wont have sex with you…..not for many, many months maybe even years if ever… If were to live together I want you to marry me fair and square. You have to ask my dad for permission and the ring better shine brighter than the stars Jackson…

And ….. You can't go army commando when ever you want… I want four kids a three story house a cat and a nice quiet town where I'm on the PTA. Get a job at the Library and leave your old life behind you…otherwise just walk away now…cause my heart can't take any more pain….

Jackson was shocked at all this. She was giving him all these thing. Things she required to make her happy. Things she required to let him love her. Though his foot hurt like hell he smile and then said…Alright…but can we have a dog oh and 8 kids…I like kids…..

THE END


End file.
